These Dreams
by Tora Ziyal
Summary: Hoshi and Malcolm have intense dreams about each other
1. Hoshi's Dream

****

Author Notes: * mean thoughts. If you'd like to archive this story please e-mail me (tora_ziyal13@hotmail.com). Thanks :) I totally love reviews so be kind and review. Tell me what you think of my stories, I'm always looking for ways to improve. 

****

Disclaimer: Paramount is the proud owner of all these fabulous characters and places.

****

Rating: PG-13 (possibly R) for sexual situations. You've been warned.

****

These Dreams

By Tora Ziyal

Hoshi laid down on her bunk, she had just gotten off her shift and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. *It's good to be laying down.* She thought as she flexed her feet and stretched her arms. Hoshi smiled and sat up in her bed. *Do I really got to change for bed?* She asked herself sleepily, she looked down at herself and frowned. *Well I'm not wearing my jumpsuit to bed.* She answered herself as she peeled it off her body and stepped into her light violet, silk pajamas. She walked over to her small mirror and took her hair brush off the nightstand and began to brush her long, black hair. She set the brush back down and hopped into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She snuggled down into her pillow and began to fall fast asleep.

Just as she about dozed off the door chime sounded. Hoshi's eyes snapped open. *Who is at my door?* She thought as she continued to lay there, not bothering to get up. The chime sounded again, this time Hoshi dragged herself out of bed and flipped on the dim light. She stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Hoshi I didn't mean to disturb you." Lieutenant Reed started. "I'm sorry. I just thought I'd stop by and see what you we're up to. I'll leave."

"No, it's okay Malcolm." She said as she gestured for him to come in. "Come on in for a minute."

Reed nodded and stepped into her room. He couldn't help to notice how cute she looked in her silk pajama's. He smiled and sat down on a chair while she sat down on her bed. "Nice room."

Hoshi shrugged. "A little cramped but cozy." She smiled. *God he's handsome.* She thought as she studied his face. He caught her staring at him and she blushed and then looked away.

Reed smiled to himself. "Were you just on duty?" He asked.

Hoshi nodded sleepily. "Yeah, eight hours of nothing. You wouldn't think just sitting in a chair would make someone tired," She said rubbing her shoulders. "And sore."

Malcolm watched as she tried to massage herself, finally he stood up and sat down on her bed next to her. "Let me help with that." He said softly, as he began to caress her shoulders gently.

Hoshi smiled as his hands massaged her, she let out a soft moan. "Mmm that feels so good." She said tilting her head to the side.

Malcolm got a little closer to her and brushed his lips against her ear. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Hoshi's body tingled and she wanted him to stop for a moment so that she could kiss him. He didn't stop but instead began to plant soft kisses all over her neck. Hoshi giggled softly as Malcolm's lips tickled her throat and neck. He worked his way down to her shoulders and then stopped. She smiled and turned to face him. "I feel so much better now." She said staring in to his eyes. Malcolm smiled, and he carefully unbuttoned the top to buttons of her pajama shirt. Hoshi felt like she was being controlled by someone else as she reached towards him and began to unzip his uniform top. "I do hope this shirt comes off." She teased.

Malcolm stopped unbuttoning her and smiled. "I'm sure I could get it off...If you really want me too." He teased back in his soft British accent.

Hoshi smiled. "I do."

Malcolm slipped his undershirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Hoshi looked at his strong upper body and slid her fingers over his chest and up over his neck and into his hair, she pulled her face close to his and kissed his soft, moist lips. Malcolm softly kissed her and gently pushed her back on to the bed. He laid on top of her and kissed her lips and throat. "I should probably go soon." He whispered.

Hoshi felt scared all of the sudden. She didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay with her all night. "I don't want you to leave. Please stay here." She begged as she ran her fingers over his back and into his dark hair.

Malcolm stopped kissing her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked sincerely.

Hoshi nodded 'yes' and kissed his forehead. Malcolm was more than delighted and began his soft kisses on her lips again.

Hoshi's alarm went off and she shot straight up in bed. The clock read O-600 hours, it was time to get up and get ready for her shift. She looked around her room and down at her pajama's. Everything was in tact. Her eyes were wide open. *I can't believe I just dreamed that!! Ugh, how am I ever going to face Lieutenant Reed without...Thinking that! Okay Hoshi calm down...It was just a dream!* She thought as she got up out of bed and began to get ready.

**__**

END PART 1

((It's not over yet!....Malcolm's dream is next!!))


	2. Malcolm's Dream

****

Author Notes: * mean thoughts. If you'd like to archive this story please e-mail me (tora_ziyal13@hotmail.com). Thanks :) I totally love reviews so be kind and review. Tell me what you think of my stories, I'm always looking for ways to improve. 

****

Disclaimer: Paramount is the proud owner of all these fabulous characters and places.

****

Rating: PG-13 (possibly R) for sexual situations.

****

These Dreams

By Tora Ziyal

Malcolm sat alone on the one of the tables in the mess hall, it was nice just being in there looking at the stars and just thinking in the quietness of the room. He smiled as he thought about how sweet it was for Hoshi to go to all the trouble of finding out what his favorite food was. He still had a piece of the pineapple cake that chef mage for him, in fact he had been eating it all day. He had a piece for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and now he was eating the last of it right now for a midnight snack. He looked out the window and watched the passing stars as the_ Enterprise _streamed through them. As much as Reed didn't want to he began to think about work and what he had to do for the next day. *I have to try and up grade those damn phase cannons so that they are completely functioning without overloading them. Then I have to-* He thoughts were cut off as he heard someone step into the room. Slowly he turned around and faced Ensign Hoshi. "Hello, Ensign." He smiled.

"Still eating that cake?" She said as she sat down next to him.

Malcolm smiled. "All damn day." He said taking at bite of it.

Hoshi laughed. "I'm so glad you like it; I went to _all _that trouble to find out what out what it was."

"And I thank you." He smiled looking back at the stars. *God, Malcolm! Talk to the girl a bit more!* He scolded himself.

Hoshi scooted over a little closer to him so that they we're practically touching. "I love to watch the stars too." She said dreamily.

*What is she doing?* Malcolm asked himself. "Uh-Yeah it...It's pleasant." He said a bit uncomfortably and inched slowly way from her.

She turned to him. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked.

Malcolm shook his head. "No-No not at all, Hoshi." He lied.

Hoshi smiled a little. "Yes I do." She reached over to his cake and stuck her finger in the icing. She put her finger in her mouth very sexually. "It is good cake." She said as her eyes twinkled.

Malcolm watched her, and it made him want her more. He always thought of her as cute but he didn't think she was as bold as she was showing. He liked it but it kind of scared him a little. "Yes...Yes good cake." He stumbled through his words.

"Hoshi took the cake from his hand and put more frosting on her finger. "It's good but it could be better." She said as she put some on Malcolm's lips. "I have another present for the birthday boy." She winked.

Malcolm couldn't move. He felt like he was frozen to the seat. *What is she going to do now?* He thought. He found out quickly enough.

Hoshi leaned forward and began to lick the frosting off his lips and run her fingers through his hair. "She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Kiss me, Malcolm." She whispered.

Malcolm became so caught up in the mood that he leaned forward a little and met Hoshi's lips. They began to passionately kiss each other's lips, neck, and anywhere else the skin was exposed. "Hoshi..." He began to say though his kissing. "That feels so good."

Hoshi pulled away again. "I'm glad you're enjoying it but now it's time to stop and I'm going to give you you're real present." She smiled and pushed him back on the table. She began to unzip her uniform and then began to remove her undershirt, pulling it over her head. Malcolm watched her eagerly anticipating her next move. "Since you're a big boy now you get better presents and--"

Malcolm's alarm went off. He shot straight out of bed and banged his hand against the wall. *Damn it, damn it, damn it!! That always happens to me. Can't I ever have a decent dream that ends at the end?!* Suddenly he felt almost embarrassed that he dreamt that about Ensign Sato. *God Malcolm, you should really learn to control those dreams or they're going to get you in trouble someday.* He thought as he rushed to get ready for the days work.

**__**

END CHAPTER

((Could there be another chapter?????.....Possibly..... :))


End file.
